


Harry Potter and My Most Amazing 4th Year

by meependa (Hawkbringer)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Accidental Kissing, Centaurs, Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, My Scraps, POV First Person, Second War with Voldemort, Self-Insert, Thestrals, i am very sorry to anyone who wanted an actual fic, this was written in like 2005, uploaded for posterity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17024895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/meependa
Summary: "What happens when the Wizarding War reaches its climax during my fourth year? Will I even get to see it!?" (This is my earliest-existing fanfiction. I am uploading it to preserve my middle-school-age abilities. It is basically a scrap of a fic.)





	Harry Potter and My Most Amazing 4th Year

**Author's Note:**

> Below, I preserve my original Author's Note:
> 
> "A compliment to Ms. Rowling is in order, I believe. All around the world, people are reading and rereading her wonderful 6th book in the 7 part series. I myself love her work, and the piece below was made as a tribute, not to make fun of her. (I can’t believe why anyone would want to.)"
> 
> Incidentally, when I typed this up in Word in 2005, I used Comic Sans MS font. That is an important fact.

I was coming back from Charms, talking with Hermione, when **IT** happened. Instead of getting dinner on that fateful Friday, I got information; information of the kind that just happens upon you, and you don't know it till it's there. Usually that kind of information is not desired at the time, but in my case, I feel better knowing I made a difference.

Anyway, you're probably wondering who, when, where and why. I can't tell all, not just yet. It is you who will decide that. Where is Hogwarts, in the Great Hall. When is Friday 13, 2004, and why is destiny.

****

Everyone was in the entrance hall, waiting to be called in to eat. We were let in, but instead of the 4 house tables being there, the Hall was empty. A window crashed in, spraying glass and causing hundreds of scared cries but nothing could be seen coming thru it. A jet of green light screamed through the window after the invisible object, nearly singing our hair from behind and everybody's teeth chattered. (Spells don’t usually go so fast.) The green light splintered on a glass shard's sharp edge, and hit a person, later identified as a spy for You-Know-Who. Everyone stared, and then screamed. No one was scared, not even disgusted, just shocked.

All eyes turned from the corpse to the "invisible" thing. It was visible now, to everybody. It was not a thing; it was lots of things, thestrals, a herd of them. People continued to scream, and all the little ones hid behind their mothers, I guess the term is. I could understand their screaming; a herd of fairly large, mystical horses with rotting skin dripping off them, seemingly held together with age-blackened bones. Being well-versed in disgusting myths, I was one of the few not screaming their a**es off. The poor, scared younger children were given almost no reprieve from their fear, as more creatures of myth and lore leaped up and thru the shattered glass window. These were centaurs-the very ones who had driven Firenze out.

They came galloping up, astonishing us all. Firenze wandered out of his classroom to watch. Bane, the wild, black-bodied centaur, came forward. It was clear from all the centaurian eyes on him that he was the leader now. He plodded right up to me and Hermione, and announced, "Voldemort is, at this moment, approaching the castle grounds. The dragons you so modestly hired," --here he nodded to a terribly sad looking Dumbledore-- "are proving very effective at holding him off. He and his followers have plans to sacrifice all their wands in a last resort to kill the dragons. He wants into Hogwarts very badly, and no little door will stop him."

The centaurs had fled from the forest because, Bane said, they were being picked off and murdered one by one. The thestrals had come because of the very same reason. It was obvious the magical creatures would have been some sort of downfall for Voldemort, otherwise, why would he spend so much energy trying to annihilate them?

Dumbledore stood up and bellowed, "Everyone, into the Safety Halls! We will win no battles if we are dead!" Some gasped, others swooned. The staff led the large throng of students through the halls, down, down, to the 400th level of the basement.

The huge group was quiet, staring in wonder at the caves with their ceilings in the sky, and as they stood, they watched below. Roll was taken, somehow, in those many, long first hours. It did take that long for everyone to be called and to wait for their friends, and to finally trickle down the beginning of huge-o escalator near the back of the room. It probably wasn't an actual escalator as, well, this was a magick school. Well, it was something like one anyway! The teachers looked rather nervous about this big, dark tunnel with the whirring, moving stairs, just as we were.

Dumbledore persuaded us, and down we went. For ages, we couldn’t see the bottom of it. Everybody clung to everybody else, and everyone was getting rather tired of clinging by the time light was visible. People's arms and lips loosened, as no one really wanted to know _who_ had been so willing to hug/make out with them. I actually _did_ want to know, as whoever had been that good at kissing was definitely worth meeting. Then again, maybe they were desperate, and it wasn't. Hermione was still standing next to me, looking extremely pale in the faint light that shed over our faces. Man, she must have _kissed_ somebody really bad! Wait....

When the ride, and this insane train of thought, ended about 20 minutes later, everybody was relieved. Too much sexual tension is bad for the soul. and cathedral-sized, sweeping staircase to the cave floor. The whole set-up was very religious and freakishly quiet. Nearly everyone shivered as the thestrals passed them; they looked very freaky. Some really bored kids gave them sugar, or something else to soothe them. I say they were smart because the thestrals followed them into the Safe Halls.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my earliest-existing fanfiction. It was originally written on yellow notebook paper in approximately 2005, and once had a lost sequel in which the self-insert character married Cedric Diggory, which I then ret-conned in chapter three because I showed it to my father and he disapproved. I was literally still in elementary school when I wrote this. No wonder I don't remember most of Book 6.


End file.
